This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Protein Production and Biophysical Characterization Core encompasses the production component in the name of the COBRE as well as aspects of characterization. Specifically, the Core covers membrane protein expression, extraction, purification and, if necessary, reconstitution, as well as sufficient characterization to ensure their suitability for more detailed structural and functional analysis. Some research on protein-detergent complexes and their interactions, leading to crystallization, is part of the biophysical characterization effort as well. The Core provides instrumentation as well as scientific support, with a new element being a facility to assist investigators in developing and optimizing expression systems for proteins. A particular component of the characterization effort is devoted to scattering methods, of which it is especially X-ray and neutron scattering that represent distinctive and powerful capabilities that can shed considerable light on membrane proteins in solution. The COBRE is collaborating on neutron scattering methods with the Center for Neutron Science at the University of Delaware, which operates under a cooperative agreement with the National Center for Neutron Science.